Ты и я
'Ты и я ' (англ. One to One ит. La Musica) — песня, спетая Музой и Ривеном друг другу в 23 серии 5 сезона «Глаз акулы». Песня также звучала как фоновая музыка в 11 серии 6 сезона «Разбитые мечты». Текст |-|Итальянский= I can hear your song Like a secret story I can hear your heart You don't have to worry Girl you're not alone You make it through 'Cause you know, you know That I play for you I never thought That I needed to be rescued Singing by myself How did my voice find you? Now you're here, it's clear I know that my song Was meant for two I've tried to hide it everyday 'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid But all you have to do Is say my name, it melts away So let's stay One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free I'm dancing to the groove It's the burnin' fire Can you feel this feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on This is my song You believed in who I am Girl you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" girl One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free The world tonight belongs To me and to you Baby One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side (alright) Yeah we're better in harmony-ny (harmony-ny) It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static (it feels so right) Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy (Walls are, walls are coming down) I know I belong with you One to one, it's the sweetest music (yeah) Your music sets me free Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side (You and me with wings are free) Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy |-|Русский= Слышу голос твой, как же он прекрасен, Слышу сердца стук, не грусти напрасно. Знай ты не одна, тебя спасу, Знай я здесь с тобой, для тебя пою. А я и не ждала от других спасенья, Песню пела я лишь для развлечения. Но нашёлся ты, и ясно, что песня для двоих. Скрывал я чувства от тебя, Боялся я признаваться зря. А надо лишь меня позвать скорей, и страх пройдёт. Давай же... Ты и я, песни нет прекрасней, Дай аккорд, и мы продолжим дальше. Вместе мы сильней, Мы сильны в гармонии своей. Ты жди, и я только... Наш дуэт, мы поём беспечно, Будем петь так с тобою вечно. Стены упадут от мотива в такой любви. Я знаю мне быть с тобой, Свободу мне даришь ты. |-|Английский= Quando Canti tu arrivi dritta el cuore Mi lasci senza fiato senza parole Oggi sono qui per dirti che io clisaro per te Fidati di me Io canto la mia rabbia la mia passione Sei dentro oggi noi nota ogni emozione Ed é chiaro che se siamo insieme una ragione c'e Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme la nostra canzone perche La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa andare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Ancora canto il alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Se penso quando strada quante paure Per stare insieme a te mio testardo amore Oggni sono qui per dirti che mi fidero di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme la nostra canzone perche La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Ancora canto il alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai E volo un po piu in alto Con te Con te, baby! La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare ins ieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Видео |-|Русский= thumb|left|335 px |-|Итальянский= thumb|left|335 px |-|Английский= thumb|left|335 px en:One to One es:Nuestra Música Категория:Песни Категория:5 сезон Категория:6 сезон